Scream in Confusion
by The Crab
Summary: When he betrayed te Autobots, and brought the desired objects to Megatron, one Transformer ponders over his choice, whether it was the right or wrong one (Armada Vignette *spoiler from te episode 'Crack'*)


**Disclaimer: **I own no Transformers, except for the toys, and the soon-to-be video game!

**Author's Note: **This is my first vignette, and I hope its good. It was inspired my Malestorm's '**Jacked In The Head' **vignette about Wheeljack. Go read that if you want a good piece of work. Anyways, enjoy!

**_Scream in Confusion_**

****

               I stand outside Megatron's throne room with Thrust. From what I know, Megatron is waiting for Thrust to return with the Skyboom Shield and the Star Saber. I'm sure he's not expecting me to be the one bringing them to him. 

               I find myself thinking about what happened. What happened when I betrayed the Autobots. I can remember the surprise on their faces seeing me there. And I can remember the shock on their faces when I grabbed the Skyboom Shield right before their optics. Primus, I hope I made the right choice.

            I look down, the Star Saber in my right hand, and the Skyboom Shield in my left. I glance at the Star Saber again, and my thoughts drift to the human children. They threw an 'Appreciation Party' for me. They made a cloth for me, just because I gave them a rock from Mars? I do not understand these human ways, but to be appreciated...it feels...nice. 

            I cannot forget what happened shortly afterwards. Thrust came, claiming Megatron was not suited to lead the Decepticons. He said he wanted me to help him over-throw Megatron, and lead the Decepticons to victory. He should know that when I take Megatron down, I'll do it alone. But why did I listen to him? Why did I let him talk me into doing this?

           I returned to the Autobot base after that. Apparently, two of the kids, their names escape me, but apparently they over-heard my encounter with Thrust. They told the Autobots that Thrust wanted me to bring the Skyboom Shield to the Lunar Base. It seems fate has a sense of humor. Just then, Smokescreen came in, saying that the Skyboom Minicons were missing. Jetfire and Smokescreen almost immediately accused me of stealing them. Hot Shot tried to defend me, but what was the point? I appreciate his efforts, but I was already accused. And most likely I was going to stay that way.

          Just before I could explain myself to Optimus, the alarm went off. All of the Decepticons, save for Thrust and Megatron, were attacking the base. All of the Autobots rushed out to defend their base, but I left in a different direction. Thrust's offer still had itself embedded in my mind, and I couldn't make it stop. I headed for the clouds, expecting Thrust to be there. I was right.

           I told Thrust that I wanted to stay with the Autobots, and yet, he continued pestering me. But Thrust did something unexpected. He damaged my pride. He told me that I can either go soft, and stay with the Autobots and forget my glorious heritage, or join him and destroy Megatron.

That did it.

            Thrust had convinced me, for the better or worse, to join him and destroy Megatron. I see Hot Shot and Smokescreen talking, and Hot Shot has the Skyboom Shield in hand. So, they finally realized that I was innocent. Smokescreen then threw the shield to Optimus in order to protect him from Tidal Wave. That was my chance. I swooped down and took the shield in mid-air. It almost saddened me to betray their trust like that. But I had to do what had to be done. Megatron must die by my hand, and I'm willing to do anything to do that.

Even betray my...friends.

             Friend...I never knew the meaning of the word until I joined the Autobots. Back when I was with the Decepticons, we never spoke with one another unless it was on the battlefield or in the throne room. When I was with the Autobots, they showed that there was more to life than battles. They showed team work, compassion, and many other things I never experienced. 

             I glance at the Star Saber once more, more specifically, the handle of it. The cloth the kids gave me, a 'shimmy' I think it was called. They must've gone through a lot of trouble to make that and the party. I don't know why, but I tied the cloth to the end of the Star Saber, mostly because I didn't know what else to do with it. When I left for the lunar base, I untied the shimmy, but now, I feel like I could use it. I saw the humans when I was leaving for the Decepticon base. I saw hurt, betrayal. The look on their faces, it brought pain to my spark. Could I actually care for the humans?

              I don't know if I made the right choice. But that's what it is. My _choice_. I cannot go back on it. I swore I would bring Megatron down, no matter what. And I guess betraying the Autobots would go under that category. I do not like it, but it must be done.

---------

             "Starscream, before we go in, there is something you must know..." said Thrust. Starscream looked at him, waiting for a reply. "We wont bring down Megatron right now. There are too many Decepticons in there. We have to wait until he is vulnerable." Starscream inwardly groaned. "Fine" he said. Thrust walked into the Decepticon throne room, with Starscream follwing. Skyboom Shield and Star Saber in hand.


End file.
